


Почувствовать себя живым

by kingshisui



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingshisui/pseuds/kingshisui
Summary: Я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал.
Relationships: Kou/Sawaki (Monochrome Factor)
Kudos: 4





	Почувствовать себя живым

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.

Щёлк.  
Небо над головой — бесконечная тьма. Щёлкнув крышкой зажигалки, Ко вдыхает холодный воздух полной грудью, и мороз пробирает вдоль хребта, совсем как когда он впервые посмотрел в _его_ глаза.  
Ко отказывается называть _его_ по имени.  
Щёлк.  
На высоте двадцати этажей рядом нет ничего, кроме холода и тьмы. И горечи сигаретного дыма, разъедающего лёгкие. И тоски, разъедающей сердце. 

_— Я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал.  
— Я заслужил это._

Щёлк.

***

Когда Ко впервые посмотрел в _его_ глаза, ему захотелось зарычать и убежать. Он подумал, что, наверно, именно это и чувствуют, падая в пропасть — словно в груди образуется звенящая пустота. Абсолютную беззащитность.  
Он подумал, что если в мире людей существует зима, во время которой холоднее, чем от силы Рюуко, то она вся — в _его_ глазах.  
Он подумал, что _его_ глаза — острый лёд, впившийся в горло.  
Он испугался.  
Ко, конечно, не убежал. Только ткнулся мордой куда-то в бедро Рюуко, опасливо прижав уши к голове, — тот недоумённо приподнял брови и успокаивающе зарылся пальцами в мех на холке, — но понадеялся больше никогда не видеть эти ледяные глаза.  
Через неопределённое количество времени, которое он ещё не умел считать, Ко научился принимать человеческую форму, и Рюуко снова взял его с собой в мир теней. Если честно, Ко там не нравилось — атмосфера чуждая, враждебная, словно с каждым вдохом между лопаток всё глубже вонзается острая сталь, — но ради Рюуко он был готов на всё. Тогда произошла вторая встреча с _ним_ , после которой что-то между ними бесповоротно изменилось. Ко решился посмотреть в _его_ глаза — для надёжности вцепившись пальцами в рукав Рюуко, — и на мгновение зимние ветра в них стихли, едва заметными проблесками вспыхнули удивление и любопытство. _Он_ задержал взгляд чуть дольше положенного и улыбнулся одним кончиком губ. Словно осторожно скользнул подушечками пальцев вдоль позвоночника — Ко даже передёрнуло.  
И от этого звенящая пустота в груди начала исчезать.  
И от этого лёд в горле начал таять.  
И от этого — он _смутился_.  
В тот момент Ко понял, что только рядом с _ним_ его мир переворачивается вверх дном. Только рядом с _ним_ земля уходит из-под ног, и не остаётся ничего, кроме растерянности.  
Растерянности и абсолютной беззащитности.  
Ко это не нравилось.  
На третий раз Ко не стал прятаться за Рюуко. Он сжал кулаки — ладони были влажные от волнения, — решительно посмотрел на _него_ — в груди разгорелся пожар — и поздоровался — голос (кажется) не дрогнул. Ледяные глаза напротив слегка сузились, а губы растянулись в тонкой улыбке, словно _он_ усмехался над ним. Но ответное приветствие было таким _тёплым_ , что Ко не выдержал — резко развернулся и побежал следом за уже ушедшим далеко вперёд Рюуко.  
Потому что от этого _тепла_ всё внутри него болезненно загромыхало, проламывая рёбра.  
И Ко понятия не имел, что это за чувство.  
Все их последующие встречи ограничивались взглядом глаза в глаза и приветствием — и _жаром_ в груди. Один раз Ко неуверенно протянул (дрожащую) руку — Рюуко рассказывал, что некоторые люди так здороваются, — но _он_ в ответ лишь непонятливо нахмурил брови, а затем хмыкнул. Ко не знал, чего в тот момент в нём было больше — смущения или злости. Рюуко потом долго с интересом рассматривал его лицо, приговаривая что-то про покрасневшие щёки, и пытался выяснить, что вызвало такую занимательную реакцию, но он молчал.  
Рюуко — его Создатель, тот, кого он боготворил, ради кого буквально был преданной собачкой — порой смотрел на него, как на подопытную крысу во время важного эксперимента. _Он_ — не смотрел на него так никогда.  
Поэтому делиться этим чувством со своим Создателем ему совсем не хотелось.  
Ко так этого и не сделал.

***

О дне, когда его мир рухнул, в памяти Ко остались лишь полузабытые образы. Всполох алых волос Призванного короля Тени. Электрические разряды напряжения в воздухе, оседавшие на языке железным привкусом. Белоснежная мантия Рюуко, окрасившаяся кроваво-багровым. Его полные боли — и смирения — глаза.  
Удушающий _ужас_ , сковавший цепями грудную клетку.  
 _Его_ взгляд — безжизненнее снежной пустыни, безжизненнее глаз его умирающего Создателя. Вонзившийся льдом в грудь Ко, совсем как острая сталь клинка — в грудь Рюуко.  
И падение в пропасть.  
Всё, что у него теперь есть, — полузабытые образы, преследующие в кошмарах каждую ночь. А ещё цепь, до сих пор обвивающая грудную клетку и утягивающая глубже в чёрную бездну.  
И острый лёд _его_ взгляда в сердце.

***

Их первый секс был яростным и быстрым.  
В ту ночь отяжелевшее от туч небо пролилось на Токио неистовым ливнем. Со смерти Рюуко прошло неопределённое количество времени — вечность, — не то чтобы Ко всё ещё не умел его считать, просто не воспринимал его ход. Он стоял около своего любимого бара — он был пьян — он позволил себе быть пьяным, — а ледяная вода затекала под его одежду и капала с чёлки прямо в глаза. Ко было противно и холодно, противно и одиноко, он не чувствовал пальцев и мелко дрожал, но ему было плевать. Всё, чего он хотел — это забыть хоть на несколько часов о неподъёмном грузе вины и ненависти, засевшим внутри подобно паразитам, и —  
он был пьян, и он забыл.  
До тех пор, пока его висок не пронзил прицельный выстрел колкого льда. Ко не знал ничего холоднее зимних морских ветров в Токио, пробирающих морозом до самых костей. Ничего, кроме _его_ взгляда. Холодного, как арктический лёд. Разрушившего единственную попытку _забыть_.  
— Если бы ты только знал, как я ненавижу тебя. — Ко выплюнул фразу, как змея выпускает из клыков яд.  
 _Он_ лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Так улыбаются умирающие люди — вымученно и отстранённо, словно прямиком из загробной жизни. Ко видел такую улыбку на лице Рюуко.  
— Я знаю.  
Ко жаждал убить _его_.  
Он повалил _его_ на мокрый и грязный асфальт и начал бить по лицу — упоённо, с извращённым удовольствием, до синяков на скулах, до крови из разбитого носа, до лопнувшей кожи на костяшках пальцев. А _он_ не сопротивлялся. _Он_ понимал, что, в конце концов, это малая плата за разбитую жизнь.  
И когда Ко выдохся, без слов притянул к себе, держа ладонью за затылок, и поцеловал.  
Наверно, _ему_ было больно целоваться. Ко было плевать, и он кусал _его_ губы до крови, грубо толкался языком в рот и царапал ногтями запястья, едва не рыча от разгорающихся внутри ненависти и животного возбуждения.  
Не таким он представлял себе их первый поцелуй.  
Когда они оказались в его квартире, Ко не знал, что нужно делать — в голове была лишь гулкая пустота, — и _он_ , видимо, тоже не знал. Вся та ночь сплелась в тугой клубок чистейших эмоций, ледяных глаз и неожиданно горячих пальцев, что каждым прикосновением оставляли горящие метки. Впрочем, Ко был совсем не против, в отместку кусая _его_ шею до синяков.  
Никогда раньше Ко не испытывал такое бешеное смешение боли и удовольствия.  
В ту ночь _он_ доверился ему настолько, что остался до утра.  
 _Он_ доверялся ему ещё очень много раз.

***

Ко привык думать, что _его_ смерть будет долгожданным исполнением цели всей его жизни. Торжеством справедливости, отмщением, искуплением. Он мечтал об этом дне каждый раз, когда смотрел на _него_ , лежащего рядом  
(он мечтал об отсрочке).  
Их последний бой был похож на первый секс — словно двух диких зверей выпустили из клеток. Ярость текла по венам неистовым огнём, азарт застилал глаза кровавой пеленой, напряжение сводило каждую мышцу до низкого гула в ушах.  
Но всё это безумие схлынуло в одно мгновение, когда Ко сжал железными когтями _его_ горло. Он не был готов увидеть арктический лёд в глазах напротив: ни капли разочарования от поражения, ни капли страха перед неминуемой смертью. Лишь смирение и _нежность_.  
И безмолвная просьба: _Сделай это_.  
И от одного этого взгляда он снова упал в пропасть собственной беззащитности.  
Бесконечно долго ненависть к _нему_ была для Ко единственной причиной жить. Бесконечно долго Ко существовал лишь желанием убить _его_.  
Но когда время, наконец, пришло — он понял, что не сможет.  
Тогда Ко пошёл на сделку с совестью и убедил себя, что с таким грузом вины жить _ему_ будет гораздо хуже, чем умереть. И когда он смирился с этой мыслью, чёрная дыра между ребёр схлопнулась. Он вдохнул полной грудью.  
Пока не узнал, что был прав.  
Пока не узнал, что _он_ сам сделал то, что Ко не смог.  
Чёрная дыра поглотила его целиком.

***

Щёлк.  
Ко встаёт у самого края крыши и делает последнюю затяжку.  
На самом деле всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, — почувствовать себя _живым_.  
Когда за его спиной появляется призрачная фигура, Ко не оборачивается. Он и так знает, кто это. Он ждал _его_.  
Того, кто разрушил его мир. Того, кто был его миром.  
Щёлк.  
 _Он_ смотрит внимательно ледяными глазами, словно скользит подушечками пальцев вдоль позвоночника. И впервые за вечность от _его_ взгляда в груди тлеет тепло.  
Ко наконец-то понимает, что противоположность любви — не ненависть, а безразличие.  
Щёлк.  
На самом деле только _он_ заставлял его чувствовать себя _живым_.  
Ко закрывает глаза, улыбается

_— Надеешься перестать ненавидеть меня, Ко?  
— Надеюсь перестать любить тебя, Саваки._

и шагает в пропасть. 


End file.
